


Desire

by JustJenn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJenn/pseuds/JustJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds the Mirror of Erised again. Who does he see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was posted years ago at FF.  
> A huge thanks to Cinnaschtick for beta reading.  
> Feedback is loved.

Harry Potter was wandering the hallways of Hogwarts. He didn't worry about being caught by Filch or one of the professors. Snape the traitor was long gone and the other professors ignored his nocturnal wanderings. After all, Harry was the-boy-who-lived, the savior of the wizarding world and frankly no one could blame him if he couldn't sleep.

Harry unlocked a door and wandered into a room that hadn't been used in decades judging by the layers dust on the floors. He froze when he caught sight of a large object covered in dust. Harry knew that he should walk away but he couldn't. Walking carefully so he wouldn't stir up the dust, he crossed the room. He whispered a spell and the dust cover pooled at his feet.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire." Dumbledore's words echoed in his mind as Harry stared at the Mirror of Erised. Harry knew he should leave right now, walk away so he wouldn't see his deepest desires but he couldn't move. Gradually two ghostly images formed behind him and Harry swallowed as tears sprung to his eyes. His long dead parents stood in front of him. Harry could almost feel the kiss his mother gave him on his cheek and his father's hand as he ruffled Harry's hair.

His parents slowly faded away leaving Harry with only his reflection in the mirror for company. He looked older and happy in the mirror. Another image slowly appeared behind Harry and Harry started at the man in shock. It was an older version of Tom Riddle from the diary that Harry had destroyed in his second year. Grinning, mirror Tom wrapped his arms around mirror Harry's shoulders and whispered something in his ear. Mirror Harry blushed red and gave mirror Tom a very passionate kiss. Mirror Tom broke the kiss and smiled at Harry, his entire body radiating the love that he felt for mirror Harry.

Harry bit his lower lip trying to ignore the burning pain his chest as mirror Tom and Harry kissed and cuddled each other in the mirror. Gradually mirror Harry faded away leaving only Tom in the mirror. Smiling, Tom held out his hand and unthinkingly Harry reached out to take Tom's hand but flinched violently as he touched the mirror's surface.

'I love you.' Mirror Tom mouthed silently. Harry wiped away his tears as the one man he desired slowly faded away.

End


End file.
